Tesla Boom: An AU Roleplay
Basically, a spin-off roleplay of Town of Percy and Gem High by Oneheart. This is entirely based off of video game and TV series, Sonic Boom. All characters that will appear in this roleplay will be greatly modified, as far as appearances and clothing goes. If you dont know what your character would look like, I will try to do it for you, but I cant say that I'm better than Sigma, or better than anyone, really. ' 'Characters The main characters are restricted to 5 reserved spots. Others will be cameos. Ask to join. Those who join without asking will be denied. 'Main characters' 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog, electrokinetic and leader of the team (Alphonse Uprising) 2 - Baine The Hedgehog, she is still usefu.l (Y-Tiger) 3 - Hazel The Moon, no one is more fabulus than her. (Oneheart) ''' '''4 - Upsilon The Mink, he's good now... or "neutral". (SA3) 5 - Joshua The Mink, he is BAD! (Y-Tiger) ' 'Side characters 1 (NEW) - Enzo Scurderia The Badger, he's Italian! (AU) 'Cameos' 6 - Reens The Hedgehog, she has a robot arm! (Herself) 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 'Roleplay Area!' Our world was lost to a great evil. Most of the population of the world was enslaved to do their bidding. Hope was lost, until we began an uprising. Me and 3 of my friends we do whatever it takes to bring freedom back, and NO, we're not the Freedom Fighters! CITY RUINS, 300 PM We were lost in this jungle. Everywhere we go, I see more and more ancienct ruins (He dosent know that this used to be a city 200,000 years ago.). We travelled through rain, storm, heat, and cold to find our way home, but so far, no luck. Eventually, we ran into Egg Border Pawns (a modified version of the Eggman Pawn from Sonic Heroes), and I knew that we were in trouble. Tesla charges his hands, and leers at the pawns. "Something tells me they dont want a hug." The female hedgehog off to Tesla's left, growls at his comment. "Of course not, if they wanted a hug they be running at us now." Baine Unsil pop her knuckles as her gloves glow. "Let's starts bashing in their robot faces to end it." Hazel doesn't say a word, but simply brings out her swords. Tesla punched a robot hard enough that one of it's arms flew off. Tesla used the arms to strike another pawn. Baine jumps over Tesla, slaming a punch through a different pawn's whole body before increasing her voice volcume and doing a sonic screech, blowing some of the pawns away. Hazel with her swords slashed and sliced through pawn's, occasionally using ice to freeze their cores, causing them to shut down. (So she kicked butt :3) "Okay. I think that's all of them." Tesla said. Then a pawn comes running at him from the behind. Before it tries to knock him out, without looking behind, Tesla seemingly destroyes it with electricity. "Come at me, bro...bot." Tesla said, looking at the robot's carcas. Baine grunted in annoyances at Tesla trying to show off as she put a hand on her hip. "Let's hurry, we got to find a place or something. I'm getting hungry over here." She snapped a little, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Let's keep going." Tesla said. "Oh wait." He said. He kicks a tree and a coconut lands on his open hand. "Lunch, anyone?" Baine groan. "Very funny. I am going to check the area of a high point while you, Hazel and Upilson find a place for us to rest. Then tell us what we're going to do." She was ordering Tesla around a bit to push his button kind a to bug him really. Hazel began to search. She found a small cave. With a few peices of wood she made a torch, and went in. The cave wasn't all that big, only going about a few feet in. Hazel went to the mouth of the cave, and looke dup to some rocks that led to the top of the cave. They looked like stairs up, so she climbed at the top. She looked above the trees and mountains. There didn't looke like a way out. She came back down to go tell Baine what she had found. Tesla found some sort of a pond, with a waterfall beside it. There is also an "H" and a "Y" which is part of the Hollywood sign (dafuq?) covered in vines and moss. "A great place to invite Hazel." Tesla said. Baine sighed when she was on the tallest tree nearby, she jump off and landed. She had fruits in her hands. "Area is clear and I found fruits to go with the conut. I guess I will be doing the cooking." She sees Hazel. "Hm?" "I found a form of shelter not too far by. It can cover us from rain and is quite roomy." Hazel said. Baine grin a bit. "Alright, tell Tesla that, he will need to know." Hazel smiled. "Okay, I will tell him right away." Hazel said, going over to find Tesla. Meanwhile Upsilon was at the top of a tall jungle tree, squinting his eyes and looking through his binocular goggles at a point far off. He glanced over his goggles and lifted his eyebrows (or eye ridges or WHATEVER) in a curious manner. "Is that snow..?" he murmured to himself quietly, still staring at the point. His ears suddenly twitched and he looked down at Hazel, who had already seemed to have found some shelter. Shaking his head and moving his goggles back behind his hair (fur?), he began his descent down the tree. Baine sighed, going around and picking dry branches and twigs that had fallen off before noticing Upsilon having come down. "Sooo, what were you looking at, huh?" She said as she narrowed her eyes a bit while carrying, what appear to be, very heavy dry logs, branches and small dry twigs. Hazel sighed, not able to find Tesla. She came back to where Upsilon and Baine were. Tesla walks back to the group. On his way back, a surveilance camera in disquise was spying on Tesla without notice. The camera disappears in the ground. Tesla sees Hazel, and smiles. "Hey, Hazel." Hazel smiles brightly to Tesla. "I've been looking for you! I found some shelter." "Awesome, and I found a very beautiful spot for the two of us." Tesla said. Hazel blushed,"I can't wait to see it, how about later on tonight? We should have plenty of time after setting everything up." "Yeah, sure." Tesla said. Upsilon looked over and saw Baine's annoyed expression, to which he replied with a sly grin. "Ah, nothing important..." he said, smirking. He then noticed the large bundle of twigs and logs she was carrying. "Need help with those?" Baine reply with a smartalex comment. "No help at all, but if you really want you can help me find more for the camp fire." She turn around, her long ponytail follows as she walks and touching some of the trees nearby. Upsilon watched as she walked away to find more wood before picking up his pace and following her soon after. "Well, she's in a good mood today..." he muttered in a quiet tone under his breath sarcastically. He then began looking around the jungle floor for more firewood to bring back. The sound of the logs, branches and twigs falling could be heard. Baine had kneel down as if shocked. "what the!?" She had found something that was as tall as the trees in the jungle statue most likely. She was shocked as she was pulling back some vines to see what it was. "!?" Upsilon looked up at the moment and gasped. "Neat!" he exclaimed. He quickly ran up to the monument for a closer look. After taking a few steps, small shards of broken glass would crunch under his shoes. Upsilon moved a couple of vines back to see that the monument looked a lot like an old building. "Hmm..." Baine looks to Upsilon. "You know, I wouldn't say this. But, wanna go explore it?" she asked, glancing to the logs, branches and twigs. "I might wanna get them out of the open if I want them dry, huh..." Hazel went aswell. "What is it?" Hazel asked, looking to the monument. Baine looks back. "Yo, found this thing, don't know what it is." "Oh, okay. Is it even enterable? We might find some cool things inside, we should check it out if an entrance is found." Hazel said. "Something tells me that it's...." Tesla said, hesitating. ".....an ancient artifact." Tesla said. "Arsesys may be able to tell what this is. Arsesys, launch GPS." He says to his minature handheld computer that looks a lot like the Game Boy Color. It shows on the screen a text. "New... york?" Tesla said. "Arsesys, when was New York erected?" Tesla said. It begins to short out, and turns off. "Integer overflow... This must've been made thousands of years ago..." "It's amazing it's been preserved for this long without eroding that much," Upsilon said incredulously. He walked around to a different side of the artifact. On this side there was a large gaping hole that looked to have been withered away by natural causes. "Hm... this could be a way in!" he called to his other team members. Baine when over to Upsilon. "Heh, amazing, found an opening already!" "Let's go!" Hazel said excitedly. "Maybe some structures of this building are still intact." Tesla said, going inside. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, 3:40 PM The inside of the ESB was very dusty, and filled with grass, dirt and destroyed structures. "Guys... look. I see some writing on the walls here." Tesla said. The writing says: Now it's been 10,000 years, Mobius has cried a billion tears, For what he never knew. Now man's reign is through. But through eternal night, the twinkling of starlight. So very far away, maybe it's only yesterday. ~ April 10th, 13064 AD Baine put a hand on her hip. "Wonder what the heck that means." Upsilon leaned forward and carefully inspected the writing. He thought for a long while, tapping his fingers against his legs as he pondered to himself. "..." Hazel looked at the writing. "Is it English?" she said. Baine nods. "Looks to be it, yea." "I wonder who wrote it." Hazel said, looking for a signature or name. Baine glances around, before she started to walk further as she got bored with what the group was doing. "Something tells me AGAIN that we must be in the future... or present time." Tesla said, scared. "Now man's reign is through..." Upsilon recited, still staring at the writing. "But who... or what, put an end to it?" He then put his head up and noticed Baine walking further away. He then followed after her. Baine walks even more further from the group without knowing that Upsilon was following her. She was glancing around. "Mm... Such a strange building..." She mutter to herself, sighing a bit. "..." Hazel stood behind, looking to the writing once more. She remembered the time she went to Earth for Megami's medical treatment only 9 years ago. She walked away with Baine and Upsilon. "We may find out sooner or later." Tesla walks away the others. But... 'mans reign is through'? Tesla thought. Does that mean that... we're the last 4 on Mobius? Baine glance to Tesla, Upsilon and Hazel. "yo, Tesla. Maybe we should break into pairs. I figure it be better to cover grounds quicker. But, that is up to you." She blinks her eyes. "Yes, but I have a feeling that this building is not completely intact, so we should be cautious, and prepare for anything suspicious." Tesla said. "Okay then, who's going with who?" Hazel asked (in other words, sh'e just asking who is going with who to go explore ;D just in case you got confused). "Hazel, you should be with me." Tesla said, blushing sort of. "Upsilon and Baine are together." Baine nods. "I agree, Tesla." Upsilon grins. "Alright." Hazel also blushed a bit. "O-okay then, let's get going, this place looks interesting!" she said, excited to explore. Baine nods. "Me and Upsilon will get higher ground." "Sounds great. Me and Hazel will look for something else interesting." Tesla said. Baine nods, her shoes glowing. "come on Upsilon, let's find an opening." Upsilon nods back at Baine, and then begins walking around to find the opening. Baine walked with Upsilon, looking around. "Mmm..." Upsilon looked up to see a giant gaping hole in the ceiling of the monument, with various vines hanging through. The sun's bright light shone through, and gave a spotlight for the center of the structure. "Heh, this will work." Baine's shoes glow, jumping through the hole and lands on the second flooring. She glance down Upsilon. Upsilon looked around for a way to get up to the second floor. Seeing a vine hung low enough for him to hold onto, he grasped onto it and climbed up through the hole. He jumped off after he reached the second floor and went near Baine. Baine nods, not making any comments on how Upsilon climed before walking slowly. "Mm... Jungle is always peaceful to me... Don't know why..." She seem to be talking to herself, or she thinks she is talking to herself. Upsilon looked over at Baine and nodded. "I can understand why you think so," he said quietly. Baine glance over to Upsilon. "Heh, I'm glad you understand..." She looks away, thinking as she glance around. Upsilon gave off a small smile before continuing down the way, looking around as he did so. Baine yawned before suddenly tripping over a vine. "ah!!" She fallen down, grunted. "Ow..." Upsilon turned his head back to Baine and quickly ran over to her. "Baine!" Upsilon said. "Are you okay?" He then began to help her up. Baine blushes, letting Upsilon help her up as she felt embressed. "T-That is so insulting, T-Th-That I felt... I'm okay... I guess..." She almost mutter, blushing a bright red that had never been seen on her face before. "Huh?" Upsilon looked at Baine in a confused sort of way, and pulled her up to her feet once more. He noticed her blushing and began to blush himself. "Insulting..?" he asked tentatively. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." He looked down at her legs. "Is your knee okay?" "I didn't mean you when I said insulting..." She slightly mutter, her left knee was a little bruised, but not bad. "..." Upsilon looked down. "Oh... sorry." After a while, he noticed his hand was still interlocked with hers from when he had helped her up. He moved his hand quickly away from hers and coughed. "We should probably continue..." "A-agree..." Baine Unsil blushes a little as she starts walking passed him, sighing to herself... Why did I had to go and trip in front of Upsilon!? At lest it wasn't Tesla... Jerk... Baine sighed while thinking for stopping at a sight. "Wow..." She paused, starting at a sunset through branches and leaves of the jungle trees. "What a rare sight..." She said under her breathe. Upsilon moved the tree branches back and swayed the leaves away to get a better view of the sunset. He sighed happily as he saw the view. "It certainly is pretty," he murmured, a slight smile forming. Baine smiles sweet for once... She couldn't remember what made her smile like this... How long it had been that she could pull off a true, happy smile suited for a female. "..." she hold a hand up as if reaching to the sun. "I wonder why this had to happen to us... The four of us left to say our people..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Something out of a storybook.. Yet, here we are... I have always question this..." She looks at the sunset. "There's gotta be a reason why we're here," Upsilon said in agreement. He looked over at Baine for a moment. "..." She sighed, smiling a little. "How is it that I can have a chat with you, yet I have an agrument with Tesla? I rarely even speak to Tesla." Upsilon chuckled to himself before setting his gaze on the sunset again. "I suppose some people you can just relate to more," he said. "Why do you and Tesla argue a lot, anyways?" "Due to my smartalex comments, really... But, I always was jealous of him.. He has a power that helps him, I had to make my own powers, really..." Baine sighed as she lay on the floor. "..." Upsilon looked down at Baine with a serious expression. "You know, just because your powers don't come naturally, it doesn't mean you're not as strong as he is, or not as 'good' as he is," he said to her. Baine blushes a little bit at the comment, sitting up. "Heh... Thanks." She stands up, steching. "I rarely get a talk like this. Not that Hazel isn't willingly to talk with me.. Just something I rarely have in mind." She smiles, thinking. Upsilon smiled back at her. "Well, whenever you wanna talk... let me know," Upsilon said after a pause. Baine looks to Upsilon, but grins and nods. "Yea, I'll let you know..." She glance around. Hazel walked into a dark room. A faint light shone from a small hole leading to the outside. Tesla and Hazel hears a Spanish guitar playing in the melody of Pain by Three Days Grace. Although, it is sung in Italian. Hazel listened to the music. "Where is the music comig from?" Hazel asked. "I dont know. We should see." Tesla said, as he follows where the sound is coming from... It was revealed that the sound is coming from a badger playing the guitar. The room he was in was furnished, like a home or something. The badger was suprised that there was people here. "Chi sei tu? Pensavo di essere l'unico." he said in fluent Italian. "Sorry, sir. We were distracted by your guitar you were playing. Do you speak English?" The badger gulps. "Yes. I do." He says in a perfect Italian accent. "Hello, my name is Hazel Moon." Hazel said kindly. The badger hesitates shyly. "Enzo... Enzo Scuderia Ferrini. I'm the last Italian badger on this continent." "And I'm Tesla. Tesla The Hedgehog." the obvious one said. "So, you're the last one? What happened to this place?" Hazel asked "Someone captured all of my ancestors. He levelled my home town, which is why I ended up here." Enzo said. "The whereabouts of my ancestry are unknown, and are probably already dead." Enzo said, sadly. "I'm sorry."Hazel said, also sadly,"How long has it been since you've seen anyone around here?" "17 months. It may have been more but I lose count." Enzo said. "That's...a bit over a year." Hazel said. "It's okay. Do you know the one who captured your ancestors is? Perhaps if we find him we can bring back your ancestors." Hazel said. "No.. but I know what he looks like. He's overweight, and he has a mustache. I think he's some sort of Overlander." Enzo described. Tesla speaks in a silent tone "robotnik..." "Something tells me I know who this is. Do you have any information on his current location?" Hazel asked. "From what I heard, he is probably in the Arctic Zone. There is supposed to be an underground city there." Enzo said. 'Media Gallery' ' Sonic boom tesla.png UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Sonic Boom Upsilon HEYMAYN,IMMAPEEP.jpg Color version of Sonic Boom Baine.png|Baine Unsil ' Category:Private Roleplay